Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 8 (1992)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 8 (Fishes with Joy with Garfield and Odie) Date: Monday, December 9, 1992 Sponsors: F, Y, 5 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1992 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Jon Arbuckle teaches Garfield and Odie how to use the fire exit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves to go fishing! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Big Bird, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle,, Barney the Dinosaur, again?, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Earth, Wind, and Fire!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Porky Pig in "Dough for the Do-Do" When Porky Pig is still looking for the last Do-Do bird in Wackyland. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Cabin Fever" Jon, Garfield, and Odie, vacation during the winter in a cabin. While Jon is out to buy groceries, Garfield and Odie are snowed inside the cabin without nourishment. Garfield worries that this could be the end. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F for fire, fountain, face, farmer, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a cold day, the Twiddlebugs try to figure out what they should close to make themselves warm. After they try closing a book, a lunchbox and their mouths, Tina sees they must close the door. Once they're warm, they decide to go outside, but can't find what they should open. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Lanolin messes around with Sheldon as a yo-yo, so, Orson and Booker give payback. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Shape Up (Freeze!)" as Tina, Luci, Michael, Min, and Baby Bop act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard try on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: F for fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Elmo's Jive Five" |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"Return of Power Pig" Sheldon becomes frightened when Orson tries to read Humpty Dumpty to him. When the event is relayed around the farm, it leads to a rumor of a monster lurking around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog gives the scoop on Humpty Dumpty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Earth, Wind, and Fire perform "Let's Groove" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Ready or Not, Here I Come!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count hires Ernie to answer his phone so that he won't be bothered with calls while he is counting. However, when the phone rings, the Count wants to count the rings, and won't let Ernie pick up the phone until it's too late. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," the Count explains |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Fair Exchange" Garfield and Jon both have dreams where they switch bodies after they argued earlier that one lives life easier than the other. Both learn that neither side has much of an easier life. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Karen Prell) overhears Luis speaking Spanish on the phone and wishes she could too. Luis sings a song that teaches her a few phrases |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar the Grouch and Count Von Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field